Like I Love You
by FragmentsOfStardust
Summary: SongFic zu Adele - Rolling in the Deep
1. Prolog: Foolish  Silent Dancer

Prolog

Foolish – Silent Dancer

Song: Wakaba - Asu, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku

Dumpf dröhnt irgendeine Reportage im Hintergrund im TV. Das Display meines Handies sagt mir, dass es noch nicht mal Mitternacht ist als ich danach greife und nachschaue. So müde, dass ich auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte bin ich nicht, irgendwie eher so ein Zustand dazwischen. Ich lass mich wieder auf die Couch sinken, lehne mich zurück und starre stumpf zu meinem Fernseher hinüber ohne wahrzunehmen was läuft. Aufgaben sind alle gemacht, meine Tasche ist auch schon gepackt. Kurz widme ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Flimmerkasten, um was es da wohl gerade geht? Irgendwann habe ich den Faden ich jedoch komplett verloren, entschließe mich dazu meinem TV aus zu machen. Als ich mich kurz darauf aufraffe um das Licht zu löschen schwirrt etwas Weißes an mir vorbei. Von meiner Lampe her ertönt ein dumpfes gläsernes Geräusch – eine Motte. Immer wieder fliegt sie gegen den Schirm meiner orangefarbenen Lampe, gibt wieder dieses dumpfe Geräusch von sich. Wenn Motten könnten hätten sie davon bestimmt Kopfweh.

'Wie die Motten zum Licht sagen sie doch immer nicht? Schon länger frage ich mich wer die Motte und wer ist das Licht ist. Wann werden wir und gegenseitig verbrennen weil wir nicht mehr anders können? ' kreisen die Gedanken umher. Sie wird den Weg schon durch Fenster wieder raus finden, damit lösche ich das Licht - höre weiterhin das leise aber beständig schnelle Flügelschlagen des Insekts. Es ist eigentlich viel zu warm, als dass ich mich in meine Decke einwickeln müsste, aber mir ist heute einfach danach. Nachdem der Herr Christian mich erneut hat sitzen lassen, brauche ich etwas zum daran fest halten. _There's a fire starting in my heart. _Auf meine SMS wegen morgen hat er nicht geantwortet, noch nicht. Ein toller Freund bist du. Ob ich ihm zu sehr klammere? Aber wir sehen uns momentan doch eh kaum, da kann man nicht wirklich von klammern reden. Ich seufze. Immer noch das Flügelschlagen der Motte im Hinterkopf schlafe ich langsam ein.

[_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_reaching a fever pitch,_

_it's bringing me out the dark_

_finally I can see you crystal clear_

_go ahead and sell me out_

_and I'll lay you shit bare_]

Eine Lesung ist ausgefallen, da sie die Klimaanlage im Hörsaal noch nicht wieder in Gang bekommen haben. Bei 35°C im Schatten ist das schon fast unmenschlich, kein einziges Lüftchen was weht, pure Hitze. Heute Abend geht es mit Chris weg, alles schon geplant und so ein bischen sehr freue ich mich schon darauf. Es ist Wochenende, die Aufgaben der Uni können bis morgen warten. Ich sehe ihn ja so schon kaum noch, jetzt wo er ein Praktikum in irgendeiner Werbefirma angenommen hat. Und dabei sind wir gerade mal 3 Monate aus der Schule raus. Eigentlich war er immer der, der alles langsam angehen wollte. Ein jobben wenn sich nichts ergibt bis September. Und plötzlich macht er Nägel mit Köpfen, ohne Vorwarnung. Die Sonne brennt penetrant auf mich hinab. Am liebsten möchte ich ja auf der Stelle schmelzen, mich hier auf dem Gehweg in eine Pfütze verwandeln. Als ich gerade auf die andere Straßenseite hinüber blicke entdecke ich, ein Stück weiter unten Christian. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen um die Person besser erkennen zu können. R_eaching a fever pitch . _Oder ich glaube zumindest dass er es ist, meine Brille liegt zu Hause auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich weiß selber dass sie da sehr gut liegt. Gerade als ich hinüber joggen will, da die Straße frei ist, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine andere Person auf ihn zusteuern, weiblich. Wer ist das denn? Kenne ich die? Schlecht sieht sie ja nicht aus. Und das sage ich, wo ich mir vor Jahren eingestanden habe, dass ich nichts mit Frauen anfangen kann. _It's bringing me out the dark. _So vertraut wie sie tun kennen sie sich schon länger. Ich schlendere den beiden einfach mal unauffällig hinter her.

Am '13th Hour' bleiben sie stehen, reden angeregt miteinander. Jemandem nach zu stalken ist nicht so ganz meins, das merke ich in dem Moment als ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magenbereich bekomme. Ist das Eifersucht was sich da bemerkbar macht? Habe ich überhaupt einen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein? Ich meine, ich gehe auch mit meinen Freunden einen Kaffee trinken oder ähnliches. Und Christian hat kein Problem damit. _Finally I can see you crystal clear. _Kein Chrisstian in Sicht als ich das Café betrete, das Mädchen von eben sitzt ohne ihn an einem der Tische, den Rücken mir zugewandt. Die Bedienung hinter der Theke lächelt mir kurz zu, fragt was ich denn haben möchte. Ohne groß zu denken bestelle ich einen chilled Grean Tea mit Kaktusfeige. Lese beiläufig ihren Namen auf dem Schild ihrer Uniform: Amy. Nach 5 Minuten steht das Glas vor mir und in dem Moment kommt Christian aus dem hinteren Bereich wieder. Scheint sich frisch gemacht zu haben. Würde ich auch gerne machen, aber gerade kann ich hier nicht wirklich weg. Ob ich mir dabei dumm vorkomme? Ein bisschen schon, aber es geht. Mit einem für meinen Geschmack zu breiten Grinsen setzt er sich zu seiner Begleitung an den Tisch, winkt die Kellnerin heran. Da ist sie wieder die Eifersucht, welche sich in den letzten Wochen langsam ihren 'Weg in mein Denken gesucht hat. Wieso? _Go ahead and sell me out. _Amy bringt den beiden wenig später ihre beiden Latte Machiatos, komisch wenn ich mit ihm weg war hat er den nie getrunken, selbst wenn ich ihn von meinem kosten lassen wollte. Eine meiner Augenbrauen wandert nach oben, drückt mein Unverständnis aus bei so einer Hitze was heißes trinken zu wollen. Ich sehe Amy an, die zuckt nur mit den Schultern gesellt sich zu mir und wir plaudern etwas miteinander. Genüsslich zerknirsche ich den braunen Zucker aus meinem Drink und verschlucke mich fast als ich zu Christian hinüber sehe. So viel zu meiner Theorie mit der Kollegin. Das leichte brennen in meinem Hals ignoriere ich und suche in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy. Seine Nummer ausgewählt, lasse ich es ein mal klingeln, sehe wie er kurz zusammen zuckt als meine Rufmelodie ertönt. A_nd I'll lay you shit bare. _Eine Gruppe Studenten kommt in das Café, verdeckt mir die Sicht auf Christian. Da ich heute Abend nicht mehr wirklich mit ihm weggehen will, schreibe ich Sam eine SMS, frage sie ob sie heute schon was vor hat. Amy kurz zuwinkend verabschiede ich mich, verlasse das '13th Hour'. Vor meiner Haustür versuche ich nochmals Christian zu erreichen, nichts. Noch nicht mal absagen kann man ihm per Telefon, also per Kurznachricht. Wenig später höre ich eine mir bekannte Melodie und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lese ich die Antwort von Sam.

_[See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do]_

Besagten Abend hat er mich nicht zurück gerufen oder geschrieben, auch nicht weiter nachgefragt als ich unser Treffen abgesagt habe. Das ist jetzt fast 3 Wochen her. Seit dem haben wir uns nur spärlich gesehen. Geredet haben wir nur über andere Personen, nicht über uns. Er hatte auch immer wieder sehr viel in seinem Praktikum zu tun. Kann ich mir gut vorstellen, jetzt wo er sich wen anders angelacht hat, denke ich mir meinen Teil. Mit Erschrecken stelle ich fest, dass ich mehr mit seiner Schwester unternehme als mit meinem eigentlichen noch Freund. _See how I leave with every piece of you. _Verlegen lachend steht er vor mir, ich schaue zu ihm hinauf, sehe ihm in die Augen. „Hey, na du. Tut mir echt Leid aber ich hab echt keine Zeit gehabt. Du glaubst gar nicht wie stressig es sein kann der Depp für alle zu sein!", mit einem Seufzen zieht er mich seine Arme. „Hmh, kann ich mir gut vorstellen dass es Stress pur ist. Ist halt ne ganze Ecke anders als Schule nicht? Wie geht's Katy?", ohne die Umarmung zu erwidern Frage ich nach einer seiner Kolleginnen. Eigentlich DIE Kollegin mit welcher er sich vor 3 Wochen getroffen hat. 10 Minuten später plaudern wir immer noch angeregt miteinander, reden über Gott und die Welt. Innerlich fühle ich mich leer, ich bin doch etwas zu naiv gewesen. Zu glauben dass ich dich halten könne, wo du doch deine Unabhängigkeit so sehr geliebt hast. Schon vor mir war es so gewesen. Wieso hast du damals eigentlich so viel Interesse an mit gehabt? Katy weiß bestimmt noch nicht einmal dass du eigentlich in einer Beziehung steckst was?

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", kommt es wenig später von dir als du bemerkst dass meine volle Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf dir liegt. Ich lege meinen Kopf schief. Deine Augen sind genauso Grün wie die meinen, ich habe sie geliebt, jedes mal aufs Neue wenn ich sie leuchten sah. Ich beuge mich zu dir vor, küsse dich. Das Sprichwort welches mir durch den Kopf geistert scheint wohl zu stimmen: Die Hoffnung stirbt zu Letzt! Meine ist es gerade, gestorben. Denn da ist nichts mehr: kein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch, kein Kribbeln - Nichts. „Ich mache mit dir Schluss Chris. Ich hoffe du lernst daraus. Zweigleisig zu fahren bekommt dir auf Dauer nicht!", damit drehe ich mich um, ignoriere den geschockten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Ich glaube jetzt geht es mir besser. Ein klein wenig tut es doch weh, aber das vergeht. _Don't underestimate the things that I will do._


	2. Kapitel1: True Voice

Kapitel 1:

true voice – just the way you are

Song: Kita Shuhei – Sekai de Ichiban Koishiteru

Ich habe Klassenfahrten schon immer geliebt im positiven wie im negativen Sinne. Frau Herbst scheucht gerade alle die noch vor dem Reisebus stehen wieder hinein, geht die einzelnen Reihen zusammen mit Herrn Parker durch. Sam drängt sich an ihrem Sitznachbarn vorbei auf ihren Platz, Herr Parker erkundigt sich gerade bei uns wie sich die andere Klasse denn so benommen hat während der Pause. „Es ist immer so eine Sache mit verschiedenen Jahrgängen einen Schulausflug zu machen wisst ihr. Vor allem da ihr die Älteren hier seid, müsst ihr mir versprechen ein Auge auf die Klasse unter euch zu haben okay?", während seiner kurzen Rede hatte er sich auf den freien Platz neben mir gesetzt. Er seufzte kurz, was uns beiden zeigte dass die andere Klasse doch eine Ecke schärfer war als wir ohnehin schon waren. Das versprach lustig zu werden. Und wieso er uns das so einbläute? Es könnte ein klein wenig damit zu tun haben, dass Sam Klassensprecherin unseres Kurses war und ich die Stellvertretung. Wie ich zu dieser zweifelhaften Ehre kam war mir bis heute noch immer Schleierhaft. Ich sehe wie sie ein Blondschopf seinen Weg den Gang entlang kämpft ohne aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten. Mir fällt auf dass wir wieder fahren und Herr Parker immer noch neben mir sitzt. Okay, dem scheint es vorne bei Frau Schmidt nicht zu gefallen. „Hey Sean, ich glaube, deinen Platz hat sich schon Herr Parker hier auserkoren!", lache ich als ich das leicht entgeisterte Gesicht des Blonden sehe. Unser Englischlehrer räuspert sich kurz, sagt noch etwas zu Sam und überlässt Sean wieder seinen Platz neben mir. „Zu gütig dass Sie mir meinen Platz doch noch überlassen haben Herr Parker!", grinst er diesen an und setzt sich selbst hin. „Immer wieder gerne Herr Becker. Sie hätten nur etwas sagen müssen.", erwidert er, ehe er sich wieder nach vorne kämpft um neben Frau Schmidt platz zu nehmen. Komischer Kauz.

Hunger~, ich ziehe meine Tasche unter dem Sitz hervor und schaue nach was ich eigentlich alles für die Fahrt eingepackt habe. Mein Sitznachbar schnarcht vor sich hin, während aus seinen Kopfhörern Musik zu mir schallt. Ein Apfel, nen Pfirsich, 2 belegte Brote und massig Süßkram. Da hatte es meine Ma mal wieder zu gut gemeint, als sie meinte sie würde schon darauf achten dass ich genug Süßes zum mitnehmen haben würde. Der Apfel würde fürs erste reichen. „Hey Sam, willst du irgendwas Süßes haben? Sonst roll ich nach her die Treppen zum Ausstieg runter wenn ich das alles allein essen muss.", fragte ich nach hinten. Es blieb verdächtig still. Ich raschle mit der Tüte Marshmellows, knie mich auf meinen Sitz und schaue über die Lehne nach hinten. Anstatt blauer Augen grinsen mich grüne Augen in einem Gesicht umrahmt von dunklem rotem Haar an. _There's a fire starting in my heart. _„Oh, hey Christian. Wo hast du Sam gelassen?", frage ich etwas überrascht ihren Zwillingsbruder hier zu sehen. Dieser hat sich doch eigentlich einen Platz ganz hinten gesichert, ganz der Herrschermanier nach, die er gerne an den Tag legte. Seine Augen haben fast den selben Farbton wie die meinen, interessant dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt. „Die ist irgendwo ganz vorne. Frag mich nicht wieso sie jetzt herumwandern muss.", kommt es prompt von ihm, während er mich weiterhin mustert. Ich verdrehe meine Augen kurz, Mädchen. Also lässt sie mir ihren Bruder hier oder was? „Wieso wandert sie denn herum?", grinse ich Christian kurz an. Dieser schlägt gegen die Lehne meines Sitzes, ich hätte beinahe Sean meine Tüte Marshmellows über den Kopf gekippt und muss lachen. „Willst du welche?", raschle ich erneut mit der Tüte herum biete ich sie ihm an. _Reaching a fever pitch._ Mit „Zu was Süßem sag ich doch nie nein!", schnappt er sich die Tüte und verschlingt eines der klebrigen Dinger förmlich als er sie endlich offen hat. „Flirtest du mir hier etwa fremd?", ertönt eine weibliche Stimme scherzhaft hinter mir. Gespielt entrüstet drehe ich mich zu ihr um. „Fremd flirten? Ich?", damit stecke ich ihr kurz die Zunge raus und lache. „Wo denkst du denn hin Sam, frag lieber deinen Bruder was er hier macht!", ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel heraus dass dieser kurz rot wird, sich ein Grinsen aber auch nicht verkneifen kann. „Wo denkst du hin Schwesterherz. Kannst Noel ganz für dich allein haben, wenn du so darauf bestehst!", damit verschwindet er samt ergaunertem Süßkram nach hinten zu seinem Mini-Gefolge. _It's bring me out the dark_ Langsam tun mir meine Knie weh und lasse mich auf meinen Platz plumpsen. Als Sam sich gesetzt hat, quetsche mich an Sean vorbei und setze mich neben sie.Sie nuschelt kurz irgendwas von Männern in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und erklärt mir dann was Herr Parker ihr alles so gesagt hat.

[_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_reaching a fever pitch,_

_it's bring me out the dark_]

Sieht irgendwie aus wie in einem Stall voller aufgescheuchter Hühner, wie sie alle hier und da um den Reisebus schwirren und versuchen ihre Taschen zu bekommen. 30 Minuten später hat jeder sein Gepäck in der Hand oder neben sich stehen. Grüppchen weise sollen sie sich so hinstellen, wie die Hausaufteilung sein wird. Mein Respekt für Herrn Parker steigt gerade, weil er das Chaos was sich unser klasse nennt jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren managt. Pro Ferienwohnung wird je ein Schlüssel ausgehändigt, das könnte irgendwann im Laufe der Woche noch zu Problemen führen. Das würden wir schon klären können wenn es so weit war. Die ersten paar Tage waren eh teilweise der Schule gewidmet. Frau Schmidt hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen jeder Gruppe eine Aufgabe zu stellen. Super nicht? Da es eh nur Kunst ist was sie unterrichtet, wird es schon nicht so schlimm werden.

Nachdem das Gedränge um die Karte des Ferienparks nachlässt schaue ich nach, wo sich unsere Ferienwohnung denn genau auf dem Gelände befindet. Mit Bedauern stelle ich fest, dass wir noch ein kleines Stückchen laufen müssen. Irgendwie war das ein doch sehr großes Stückchen. Sam winkt mir noch kurz zu, bevor sie im Haus gegenüber von unserem verschwindet. Wenigstens wird es so nicht all zu langweilig. _The scars of your love remind me of us. _Sean ist irgendwo weiter unten gelandet und Christian? Der nimmt das Bett meinem gegenüber in Beschlag. Ob er nachts schnarcht? Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und blicke ihn an: „Wehe du schnarchst nachts!". Ein kurzes schnauben kommt als Antwort und wir räumen unsere Sachen in die Schränke. Wieso hat mich Herr Parker eigentlich zu dem Chaotenhaufen gesteckt? Erhoffte er sich davon am Ende etwa weniger Ärger? „Na komm schon Noel, wenn du nicht bald aufstehst lassen wir dich hier und schließen dich ein!", jemand zupft an meiner Bettdecke und redet auf mich ein. Langsam drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite und erkenne blinzelnd rote Haare. „Und du schnarchst doch!", gähne ich und setze mich auf. 10 Minuten später stehe ich noch immer komplett verschlafen unten im Flur. Frühstück muss warten. Erst mal hören was Herr Parker und Frau Schmidt so Anzusagen haben. Christian zieht mich an meinem Jackenärmel in Richtung Treffpunkt. _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. _

Mit Sam an meiner Hand schlendern wir zum Coffeeshop hier auf dem Gelände. Danach wollen wir dem Kunstauftrag von Frau Schmidt nachgehen. Genüsslich schlürfe ich meinen Chai Latte, lese mir die Aufgabenstellung nochmals durch. Kann man doch sicherlich auch mit einer DigiCam lösen das Problem. Oder dem Handy, oder einem stink normalem Fotoapparat. Was mich allerdings mehr beschäftigte gerade war ihr Bruder. „Wieso ist Christian so anhänglich?", jammere ich ihr die Ohren voll. Irgendwann mal habe ich mich in ihn verguckt gehabt. Leider wurde daraus nichts, da er mir damals sagte, dass er mit mir nichts anfangen konnte. Mehr als Freundschaft wolle er nicht. Ihre blauen Augen blicken mich nachdenklich an, sie nimmt einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Ist er das?", ich nicke langsam. „Lass es uns herausfinden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er seine Meinung von damals ja geändert?", lächelt sie mich an. Ob er das hat? Seine Meinung geändert? Mein Blick wandert nachdenklich zum Fenster, folgt einigen Leuten die daran vorbei gehen. _The scars of your love they leave me breathless. _Am Abend wäre ich gerne müde ins Bett gefallen, der Rest war jedoch anderer Meinung. Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages müssen sie einen Supermarkt entdeckt haben, oder eine Tankstelle? Die Mengen an Alkohol die sich jetzt in unserem Kühl- und Küchenschrank türmten sprechen jedenfalls dafür. Das schreit schon fast nach ein paar Alkoholleichen und mieser Laune morgen. Es klopft an der Tür und ich gehe hin um aufzumachen, scheint keiner außer mir gehört zu haben. Einige Leute aus der Parallelklasse stehen davor, wollen reingelassen werden. Mittlerweile nieselt es draußen, sie da stehen lassen konnte ich nicht. Kurz darauf finde ich mich zwischen ihnen auf der Couch wieder, eine Flasche mit irgendeinem Mixgetränk in meiner Hand. Die Uhr über dem Kamin sagt mir, dass es schon nach 1h ist. Ich schlendere die Treppen nach oben, verschwinde im Bad putze mir die Zähne. Kurz darauf klopft es. Als ich das Bad verlasse sehen ich Christian wie er in unserem Zimmer verschwindet. „Ich geh ins Bett, pass du mir bitte auf die Chaoten da unten auf. Meinetwegen können die gerne hier schlafen, sollen mir aber nix verkippen von ihren Getränken da unten!", nuschle ich ihm aus meinem T-Shirt entgegen, welches ich mir gerade anziehe. Ich spüre deine Blicke auf mir als ich mich hin lege. _I can't help feeling. _Diese Nacht träume ich nur wirres, zusammenhangloses Zeug. Einzige Gemeinsamkeit – Du!

[_the scars of your love remind me of us_

_they keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_the scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_we could have had it all_

_rolling in the deep_

_you had my heart inside of your hand_

_and you played it_

_to the beat_]

Da sind sie wieder, die Gefühle von vor über 2 Jahren. Das ist unsere letzte Nacht hier, morgen würden wir uns gegen morgens 9Uhr hier los machen. Wir haben unsere Taschen großteils schon wieder gepackt. Ich sehe zu Sam, welche den Inhalt ihres Getränkes im Glas hin und her schwenkt. Seans Stimme höre ich aus der Küche, mit irgendwem schien er ein sehr angeregtes Gespräch zu führen. _We could have had it all. _Eine knappe Stunde später habe ich Samantha nach oben gebracht und in mein Bett gesteckt. Ihr Sachen kann sie dann früh Morgens abholen. Länger als bis 8h werde ich sie nicht schlafen lassen. Von der Treppe her ertönen Schritte, die Tür geht auf und Chris steckt seinen Kopf hinein. Kurz huscht sein Blick von mir zu seiner Schwester wieder zurück. Ich deute ihm an leise zu sein, stehe auf und schließe sacht die Tür hinter mir. Ich weiß nicht wann wir begonnen haben miteinander zu spielen, ich weiß nur, dass ich es ein ganz klein wenig genieße. Ob das mit uns beiden klappt, steht noch in den Sternen. Trotzdem habe ich dieses wohlige warme Gefühl im Bauch, als sich unsere Lippen treffen. _Rolling in the deep. _Die Rückfahrt verläuft erstaunlich ruhig. Wir geraten in einen Stau und kommen über 2 Stunden später als geplant wieder vor unserer Schule an, es dämmert bereits. Ich lese deine SMS, als ich neben meiner Ma im Auto sitze und mir geht ein Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf: Kann ich dich halten?

Wir sind mittlerweile in unserem letzten Schuljahr angekommen. In wenigen Wochen werden wir unsere Prüfungen ablegen und dann einen neuen Weg einschlagen. Ich liege zusammengerollt auf Christians Bett, lasse mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen während wir zusammen unsere Englischlektionen durchgehen. Englisch ist eines unserer Hauptfächer, gleich danach kommt Kunst. Noch immer hatte ich sehr viel Vertrauen darin, dass wir das schaffen würden. Sean wäre nächstes Jahr auch fertig geworden, hätte er das Schuljahr geschafft. Er hat sich jedoch zurückstufen lassen. Ich drücke ihm noch immer die Daumen dass es dieses mal besser läuft. Christians Stimme fragt mich erneut etwas ab, sie ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren. _You had my heart inside of your hand. _Zusammen stehen wir vor einem großen Glaskasten mit unzähligen Blättern, darauf abgedruckt sind Listen mit Namen und Zeiten. Jetzt noch kurzfristig zu lernen würde nichts mehr bringen. Deshalb hat unser Kurs beschlossen den Tag der letzten mündlichen Prüfung zusammen weg zu gehen. Die Nacht davor verbringe ich bei meinem Freund. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken was man macht um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. _And you played it._ Ich habe eine überglückliche Sam an mir hängen als sie vom Podium nach unten kommt, ihr Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen haltend. Dass ich mit ihrem Bruder zusammen bin, ist in unserem Kurs kein Geheimnis. Spätestens nach der Abschlussfahrt nach Italien wusste es der Großteil schon, schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Die die eins hatten waren ruhig, schließlich habe ich irgendwann keinen großen Hehl mehr daraus gemacht wo meine Präferenzen liegen. Wir standen draußen vor dem Gebäude in dem die Abschlussfeier stattfand, meine Hand in seiner. Wenig später hingen wir uns gegenseitig an den Lippen, das Glücksgefühl wenn ich in seiner Nähe war breitet sich wieder aus. _To the beat._


	3. Kapitel 2: Cherryboy riot

Kapitel 2:

Cherry-boy Riot – Wovon sollen wir Träumen

Song: Adele – Set fire to the rain

Ungeduldig tappe ich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, schaue immer wieder auf meine Uhr und in Richtung Bad. 'Junge, wer von uns beiden ist hier das 'Mädchen'?' denke ich mir zum wievielten mal auch immer seit dem ich hier bin. Meine Tante streckt ihren Kopf auf der Stubentür, hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und deutet ebenfalls in Richtung Bad. „Nein, er ist immer noch nicht fertig. Wenn ich so eitel wäre wie Sean Tante Marilyn, dann wäre ich gar nicht mit der Schule fertig geworden. Denn dann würde ich 50% meines Tages im Bad verbringen und nicht mehr raus kommen, weil irgendein Haar nicht richtig liegt!", schnaube ich belustigt und höre sie lachen. „Noch 5 Minuten!", ruft mir Sean entgegen. Das hat er zwar vor 20 Minuten schon mal gesagt, aber was solls. „Na komm, eh er fertig ist haben wir noch nen Kaffee getrunken.", lädt sie mich in die Küche ein und lässt Wasser in ihre Kaffeekanne laufen. Ich könnte mit ihr sogar wetten dass wir noch 2 Tassen davon schaffen würden. Sam wird mir so an die Gurgel wollen wenn ich endlich dort am Strand aufkreuze. Und während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhänge, steigt mir der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase. Wohlig atme ich einmal tief ein, es geht absolut NICHTS über einen heißen frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee sag ich euch. Natürlich süß und nicht Schwarz. Wenige Augenblicke später habe ich meine geliebte grüne Tasse in der Hand und schlürfe genüsslich das leckere Gebräu. Meine Tante setzt sich neben mir auf einen der Hocker, ihre eigene Tasse in der Hand. Ein poltern und fluchen dringt bis zu uns in die Küche und wir müssen lachen. „Man könnte meinen ihr seid das erste mal abends unterwegs, so wie Sean sich aufführt. Er war noch mal duschen und ich schätze seine Haare wollen nicht so wie er es gerne hätte..", schmunzelt sie in ihre Tasse. „Hmh, ich sags ja, er ist schlimmer als jedes Mädchen!", brumme ich zustimmend, stütze mein Kinn auf der Hand ab, betrachte meine Fingernägel.

„Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass blondiertes Haar so viel Wasser aufsaugt, hätte ich's mir zwei mal überlegt. Das geht ja mal gar nicht, auch wenns gut aussieht!", kommt gegen kurz vor 10Uhr endlich Sean aus dem Bad. Irgendwann vor ein paar Tagen hat er sich dazu entschieden sein Dunkelblond in ein Erdbeerblond umzuwandeln. Es stand ihm, das muss man ihm lassen. Aber es hat auch so seine Nachteile, wie mein lieber Herr Cousin eben erkennen muss. „Kaffee?", bietet ihm seine Ma gleich an. Dankend lehnt er ab dreht sich zu mir, will wissen wann wir uns endlich los machen wollen. „Eigentlich wollte ich schon vor ner guten Stunde los. Drei mal darfst du raten weshalb ich immer noch hier sitze und mich angeregt mit meiner Tante unterhalte!", entschuldigend sieht er mich an. „Wir sind dann mal weg Mum. Weiß nicht wann wir wieder da sind. Ich schreib dir ne SMS ja?", kurz wird Tante Marilyn von ihrem Sohn in die Arme geschlossen und gedrückt. Sie wünscht uns lächelnd viel Spaß und schon sind wir aus der Tür raus und warten auf den Fahrstuhl. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass wir gegen 11h, vielleicht auch etwas später, dort sein würden, den Shuttle-Bus haben wir leider schon 2 mal verpasst. 11H war noch immer früh genug, wenn es nach mir ginge. Eine angenehm warme Luft schlägt uns entgegen, wir machen uns auf den Weg zur Haltestelle. Sean trifft dort ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden und sie kommen ins Gespräch. Es hat mal echt Vorteile in einer Stadt zu wohnen, alles in greifbarer Nähe, vor allem Familie und selbst deine Freunde.

„Glückwunsch Sweetheart, du hast so eben für den ganzen Abend freie Auswahl an Getränken gewonnen!", grinst mich das Mädchen hinter der Kasse an während sie mir das Band ums rechte Handgelenk macht. Wieder was dazu gelernt. „Err, danke?", ich gebe ihr das Geld für meinen Eintritt, bedanke mich nochmals und stelle mich zur Seite. Sean ist etwas weiter hinten in der Schlange, da er sich irgendwie fest gequatscht hat. Wenigstens scheint er sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden zu verstehen. Leute können ja manchmal recht komisch sein, wenn sie erfahren dass du sitzen geblieben bist oder dich hast zurückstufen lassen. 'So Noel, Gedanken weg von der Schule, du bist hier um Spaß zu haben.!', ermahne ich mich selbst. Ich glaube, ich werde gleich mal Gebrauch von dem Band machen. Wir sind noch nicht mal wirklich in der Menge und die Hitze der ganzen Körper strahlt einem schon entgegen. Entgeistert vergleicht mein Cousin die Farbe seines mit meinem Band. „Und wieso hast du nen Grünes bekommen und meins ist so eklig Neon-pink?", platz es aus ihm heraus. „Gute Frage, vielleicht, weil man damit die ganze Zeit auf dem Gelände freie Getränke bekommt? Und eh du mir die Ohren voll jammerst, sag mir einfach was du willst und ich hols dir!", halte ich schnell eine Hand nach oben, um ihm zu signalisieren dass er nicht meckern soll. Mit einem breiten Grinsen werde ich auch schon zum nächsten Stand geschleppt und bestelle und jeweils eines dieser süßen Alcopops mit Wodka. Genüsslich nippt Sean an seiner Flasche, kostenlos schmeckt es doch gleich noch mal so gut.

Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen ist, schleppt mich mein Cousin aus der Menge in Richtung eines der Stände. Ah ja. „Übertreibs aber nicht zu sehr ne Sean? Ich will dich nicht nach Hause schleifen müssen. Oder womöglich noch tragen!", schaue ich zu ihm auf. Er ist größer als ich, um einen halben Kopf, dafür bin ich der Ältere von uns beiden. Ich lasse mir einen der Eiswürfel auf der Zunge zergehen, als ich etwas eiskaltes im Nacken spüre. Brr, da bekommt man sofort ne Gänsehaut. Ein mir bekanntes kichern hinter mir, lässt schon erahnen wer der Übeltäter ist. Übeltäterin trifft es dann eher, als Samantha kurz darauf neben mir steht, mich überschwänglich in den Arm nimmt. Mit einigen aus meiner alten Klasse habe ich keinen bis nur spärlichen Kontakt, umso mehr freue mich sie wieder zu sehen. _Baby I have no story to be told. _Kurz verschwindet sie noch mal in der Menge. Sean klopft mir kurz auf die Schulter, er hat wieder ein paar seiner Mitschüler entdeckt, scheinen alle Ausgang zu haben heute, deutet mir an, dass er sich zu ihnen gesellt. „Jetzt wo du Gesellschaft hast, kann ich dich ja kurz alleine lassen was?", und damit ist er weg. Ob ich den nach her wieder finde? Ich schaue in die Richtung in die Sam verschwunden ist. Lasst mich alle alleine, klar. 'Ah, da ist sie ja wieder, nicht alleine!', wie ich unsinniger Weise feststelle. Auch Amy umarmt mich kurz, was Sam mit einem fragenden Blick quittiert. „Er ist schon Stammgast in unserem kleinen Café musst du wissen. Und eh ich's vergesse, dass hier ist Alex, eigentlich Alexis. Da du fast nen Monat nicht da warst kennst du ihn sicherlich noch nicht!", sie dreht sich um, streckt ihren Arm in Richtung eines jungen Mannes aus. Ein sachtes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Gesichtszüge. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Noel, wie die Nacht!", stelle ich mich kurz vor. B_ut I've heard one of you. _Wir plaudern über dies und das. Sam schwelgt in Erinnerungen an unsere alte Schulzeit und den Zeitpunkt als ich noch fast täglich bei ihnen ein und aus gegangen bin. Ich weiß nicht ob sie es ihrem Bruder nachgetragen hat was er für eine Aktion gebracht hat. Aber eigentlich, war es doch von Beginn an klar gewesen, uns beiden.

[_Baby I have no story to be told_

_but I've heard one of you_

_and I'm gonna make your head burn_

_think of me, in the dephts of your despair_

_making a home down there_

_it reminds me of the home we shared_]

So langsam sollte ich Sean wieder finden. Irgendwie habe ich mich doch etwas zu sehr mit den Anderen und Sam fest gequatscht. Wo ist er denn? Aber es hat gut getan mal wieder mit wem so zu plaudern, ohne im Hinterkopf zu haben, dass man eigentlich schon längst was anderes machen soll. Müssen wir wiederholen, vielleicht im '13th Hour', wenn die beiden frei haben. Nach einer halben Stunde und zwei mal Sam, welche dann Alex und Amy aus den Augen verloren hat, finde ich Sean. Er hat irgendeine Tusse, nach mehr sah sie nicht aus, am Arm hängen. Sie reden über etwas oder jemanden und schauen immer wieder auf einen Punkt weiter weg von ihnen. So schnell kann ich gar nicht gucken, kommt Bewegung in ihn. Bevor ich ihn jedoch erreichen kann, höre ich schon das knackende Geräusch einer zu Bruch gehenden Brille._ And I'm gonna make your head burn. _Alkohol macht alle männlichen Wesen zu aggressiven Idioten, stelle ich erneut für mich fest. Nach einiger Mühe, in der ich mich durch den kleinen Ring gekämpft habe, der sich um Sean und wen auch immer gebildet hat, schnappe ich mir seinen Arm, bevor er erneut ausholen kann. Mein Kopf ist komplett klar, vergessen sind die 2 Drinks welche ich schon hatte. Wütend dreht er sich zu mir, um zu sehen wer ihn daran hindert sich zu prügeln, seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Er zieht an seinem Arm. „Lass los, ich werde dem Wichser schon zeigen was er davon hat dumm über ich zu reden!", erneut stemmt er sich gegen mich. Plötzlich finde ich mich auf dem Boden wieder, rapple mich auf und gehe mit wackligen Beinen auf Sean zu. „Ich verbiete dir nicht Dinge klar zu stellen, aber mach das VERDAMMT NOCH MAL dann, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin!", brülle ich zurück. In die restlichen Zuschauer scheint Leben gekommen zu sein. Der Typ, welcher ein nun ein Veilchen hat, wird von 2 Leuten der Security von uns weggezogen. Ich selbst ziehe mit Christina, wo auch immer er her kommt meinen Cousin von dem Tumult weg. Er wehrt sich vehement mit Händen und Füßen, versucht immer wieder zu seinem Widersacher zurück zu kommen. Meine Knie zittern immer, auch meine Stimme als ich versuche ihm Vernunft einzureden zittert. Mein Mund ist komplett trocken. „Komm erst mal mit deinem Leben klar, eh du versuchst mir Vernunft einzureden!", zischt er mich an. Gerade bekomme ich etwas Angst vor ihm. _Think of me, in the dephts of your despair. _Die Tusse von vorhin dackelt ihm hinter her.

Geistesabwesend klopfe ich mir den Staub von Hose und Shirt. „Tollen Cousin hast du!", jubeln mir ein paar Leute zu die ihn kennen. Mir entweicht ein abfälliges schnauben. Die sind doch eh alle auf Blut aus. Kommt es hart auf hart, ziehen sie die Schwänze ein. Nochmals schaue ich mich um, kein Sean in Sicht. Soll er zusehen wie er Heim kommt. „Irgendwo hier war doch.. ah da!", murmle ich vor mich hin, betrete den Steg zum kleinen See hier in der Nähe. Ich schlucke erneut trocken, was zum Trinken wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Mir ist jedoch gerade alles vergangen. Meine Schuhe stehen neben mit auf dem Steg, meine Füße habe ich ins Wasser gehangen. Ja das tut gut. Im fahlen Licht des Vollmondes betrachte ich meinen Arm, der Geruch von Blut dringt zu meiner Nase vor. Nen Fingernagel ist auch abgebrochen, toll. _Making a home down there. _„Alles okay bei dir?", erschrickt mich eine männliche Stimme fast zu Tode. Ich lehne mich zurück sehe über meine Schulter und am Anfang des Stegs steht Alexis. Der aufkommende Wind ist kü Schritte nähern sich mir, er setzt sich neben mich, ohne seine Füße ins Wasser hängen zu lassen. Ich reibe mir kurz über die Arme, fange an zu frösteln. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich darauf kam, aber ich fange an zu reden. Frage ihn ob er es versteht wieso jeder so geil darauf ist während einer Rangelei Blut zu sehen. Ob er auch dazwischen gegangen wäre, in dem Wissen dass es sein bester Freund ist, der sich da prügelt. Geduldig hört er mir zu, nickt hier und da, redet. Ich werde vom Klingelton meines Handys unterbrochen, krame es aus meiner Tasche hervor. Tante Marilyn fragt was los ist, da Sean schon zu Hause sei. Kurz tippe ich eine Antwort, soll sie ihn fragen was denn los war. „Sorry, ging um Sean. Den Idioten der sich vorhin hatte prügeln wollen!", entschuldige ich mich kurz. _It reminds me of the home we shared. _„Gib es mir wieder wenn du dich in unseren Laden verirrst. Amy vermisst dich schon!", lächelt er mich an, als er mir sein Hemd um die Schultern legt und aufsteht. Perplex sehe ich ihm nach, meine Füße sind inzwischen trocken. Kurz schnuppere ich daran. Augenblicklich fühle ich mich an Christian erinnert, sehe auf das grüne Band an meinem Handgelenk hinab. „Du hast mir auch nicht viel gebracht außer der Erkenntnis, dass Sean keinen Alkohol mehr bekommt wenn er mit mir weg ist!", flüstere ich vor mich hin, gehe in Richtung eines der Getränkepunkte.


End file.
